Talk:The Heart of Dibella
Follower I ordered my follower to pray and drink from the altar of dibella before i did. The follower went through the whole process at the altar. Does this mean my follower also has agent of dibella for active effects? - rent a troop 05:16, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Pick-pocket You can pick-pocket the key for the Inner Sanctum off of at least one of the priestesses inside, providing a trial-and-error way to find your way out if lockpicking the expert lock wont work. I'm not much of a wiki editor but I saw this mentioned in the bug section and thought I'd point out a possible way around it. Not empty Town of Karthwasten was completely empty with the exception of a Stormcloak soldier standing outside of the mine for me. I had been there before starting this quest, I don't remember what all I did there however. Hibarako (talk) 19:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Not cleared Broken Tower Redoubt, allthough "cleared" on map, is NOT empty. I had to kill five forsworn before finding the girl. 21:59, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Killed What happens if you pick the "i'd rather die" option if you get caught? 06:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : They are more than happy to oblige BigGayLawyer (talk) 21:38, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Dead town So I fast travelled to Karthwasen and Two dragons attacked when I got there. I killed them both, but EVERYONE in town, including shadowmere (who respawned a week later), died. So what do I do now? I can't ask anyone about the girl because everyone is dead. Same thing happened to me. 2 dragons attacked at the same time and killed almost everyone in karthwasen (only 2 silver blood mercenaries survived saying they need to find another job now). I received a failure notification for the other quest (help Ainethach) but not this one. I wondered why until I accidentally came to the redoubt and found the girl. She doesn't care about her parents death but shouts at the mere sight of dead forsworns...Strange girl. Apparently speaking to the parents is not mandatory to sucessfully finish this quest.Croquignol (talk) 00:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) After You Find the Girl After I found the girl, I took her back to Karthwasten. After finding her father, there's a dialogue option for 'I found your daughter.' They then have a less than tearful goodbye. 17:23, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Unnecessary info cluttering the page Why does this page include the first half about starting the quest by talking to the beggar that wants you to break into the temple and then all the info on where to find statues for him if you can't get the one in the temple? Sure, it's one way to encounter Hamal, and probably how most first time players are likely to run into her, but it has nothing to do with this quest specifically; Heart of Dibella can be started by just picking the locked door in the temple and talking to Hamal about how you aren't allowed to be there. It seems like all that info on the beggar and his misc. quest belongs on another page * Great minds, and all that. Kyrailz (talk) 08:55, April 28, 2013 (UTC) * Or maybe I should read the whole page before I post a topic. That might help. I thought this and mine were posted at the same time. >> Also, this post is three months old apparently. and still the page is the same. So apparently my post will do no good either. Kyrailz (talk) 09:00, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Degaine's Walkthrough I've gotten this quest three times on different playthroughs, and all three times it's been through being caught while trying to pickpocket an item off one of the priests for the thieves guild. While Degaine's quest '''is '''a way of getting this quest, it is not the only way. As such and as noted by a footnote on one of the 360's bugs, I think most of the "Getthing the quest" section highlighting Degraine's involvement is unnecessary on this page (and can be replaced by 'Just sneak in and get caught'). Along with the "Other staues of Dibella" section. I think most of both sections and related bugs should be moved to a new page or moved to Degaine's page since the quests have little to do with each other. Kyrailz (talk) 08:54, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I can't get the permanent blessing. XBOX 360, non-GOTY edition, no expansions: After the old priestess accepted the girl as the new Sybil and told me if I prostrated myself at the altar of Dibella and prayed to her, she'd bless me. The quest updated to add "Pray at Altar of Dibella" (all other quest objectives are marked complete), and the Shrine of Dibella in Dibella's Temple does the purple shoom-y thing when I pray to it, but when I do pray at it all I get is the usual speechcraft bonus and the quest status isn't updated. Is this a known glitch that for some reason isn't listed on the main page, or do I maybe have to pray at a specific shrine like with the Shrine of Talos quest for Elisif? 08:50, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Karthwasten/Enmon is apparently NOT essential to being able to recover Fjotra for 360 vers In my save, the entire town of Karthwasten was wiped out by a dragon attack when I was still low level. Therefore, I was unable to talk to her father or anyone else in the town about Fjotra. I decided to proceed on to Broken Tower Redoubt (having read up on where to go next) and thankfully Fjotra was there and the quest proceeded normally after finding her and speaking with her; I'm guessing that she spawns in not when the Dragonborn talks to her father, but when the quest is recieved from Hamal. The quest marker still pointed out of Broken Tower Redoubt and towards Karthwasten until Fjotra was spoken to. Keep in mind that this is on the 360 version. There is a bullet in the "Bugs" section that also deals with this situation, but has listed it and the above solution under PS3 but not 360. There is also another bullet stating that for the 360, the town of Karthwasten will sometimes be entirely empty except for a single guard due to a glitch, but does not mention that the Dragonborn can still continue on to Broken Tower Redoubt. This topic post confirms one instance of this being possible on the 360 version. 02:50, January 2, 2015 (UTC) random anon 02:52, January 2, 2015 (UTC) random anon